


the grey-haired dancer

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Flirting, Dance Studios, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tutoring, but it's predominately laslow's view, laslow and kamui switch pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his initial bashfulness, Laslow genuinely enjoys teaching dancing lessons to Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first position

**Author's Note:**

> (in the middle of rewriting!)

His steps are taken with exact precision and carefulness, his torso movements are calculated moments before he makes them. Laslow moves his hips to the left, to the right, and then back to the left again. It’s a dance he’s practiced since childhood, one that his dear Mother had taught him when he first learned to walk.

 

It’s uncomplicated; a second nature to him. 

 

He does a turn and takes a careful right step, watching himself with hesitance through the mirrors that act as walls around him. 

 

Although it would’ve never been his idea to watch himself dance, perhaps the incessant complaints of Odin and Selena have finally gotten to him. His dear friends, at least the only ones he’d trust enough to watch him move in such a way, tried to explain to him that he needed to see his own movements himself, the movements that could entice both men and women alike.

 

Laslow finds it a bit odd, even a bit silly, to watch himself move such as this. His face is bright red, his cheeks feel on fire, as he watches himself more intently.

 

If he were a woman, would his belly dancing be considered more sexual? More appreciated in the eyes of this strange society? (Perhaps Nestra ended up being a too far a move from his homeland...)

 

He likely couldn’t have danced without his shirt on, for starters, if he were a woman. Neither could he make such bold movements with his hips, with his torso, with his entire  _ body _ , without worrying for sinister people maliciously staring at him. 

 

Music plays vehemently out of his worn down stereo, already pushed passed it’s limits years ago. It’s dependable, however, even despite the incessant need for Laslow to buy a new one - though considering he’s on a college budget, and renting out  _ (and only maybe, perhaps, living in _ ) a dusty ballet studio, he likely made the better decision not to replace it yet.

 

The loud tune, a bit Cyrkensian in nature, likely prevents him from hearing sounds other than just that. He doesn’t notice the chime of the door opening as he thrusts his hips and his torso in tune with the music, nor does he hear the quiet pitter patter of quiet footsteps.

 

It’s odd that, despite being ignorant all of this, he still hears a soft coughing sound and a  _ clearly  _ feminine voice following afterward.

 

“Excuse me?” The voice says, stopping Laslow in his movements completely, “I, um... I was wondering if I could see the, ah-”

 

The words quickly turn into a squeak as Laslow turns around to see the intruder, a huge red color adorning the intruding girl’s cheeks not quite unlike the man in front of her.

 

Laslow’s music stops, right in time for him to realize that his shirt is most definitely off and he’s unquestionably sweaty and half-naked in the presence of a beautiful woman.

 

He notices first that her eyes are the color of crimson, perhaps just a tad bit lighter than the color of blood. They’re big and gorgeous despite it, shining with emotion, and they feel as if they take up half of her face. Her hair is long, pale blonde (perhaps even silver?), curling at the ends, and it flows in gentle waves down to her waist. She looks quite a bit shorter than Laslow is, a curvy frame, it’s no wonder Laslow finds her quite  _ adorable.  _ She looks so soft, Laslow can’t help but wonder what her hands feel like. 

 

She holds a pamphlet in her hands, already crushed, shaking it nervously.

 

Laslow doesn’t know what to say, not sure of anything except for how awkward and embarrassed he feels. Maybe he should run and put on his shirt, sitting right on the edge of the table, or maybe he should-

 

Interrupting his thoughts, she speaks up again with a small voice.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Her voice squeals, “I likely imposed at a wrong time; I’m so sorry for my misguidance! If... If you’d like, I can always come in at another time!” She’s staring at the ground, refusing to meet Laslow’s eyes. Or his, well, anything.

 

“I,” He can barely feel his own voice come out, he’s so nervous that he even  _ stutters _ , “Don’t be sorry, my dear. Let me quickly get on my shirt and then we can discuss whatever you have to say, does... Does that sound okay?”

She nods wildly, still staring at the ground anxiously.

 

Laslow practically runs to grab his black shirt, slipping it over his head almost immediately. He takes a deep breath, both out of nerves and slight embarrassment, and then rushes back to the girl in the studio’s doorway.

 

“How may I help you?” His nervousness is obvious in his tone, in his flushed cheeks, but at least he can actually speak properly this time, “What’s a fine lady like yourself doing in my studio?”

“Ah?” She lifts her head up cautiously, her eyes filled with confusion, “You own this studio?”

Laslow nods, “Well, it’s a renting sort of deal, but nevertheless.”

 

She frowns, “Oh dear, I’ve likely embarrassed myself a million times over...” 

Laslow shakes his head, “No, no, my lovely. It’s likely I who’s embarrassed himself in such a shameful manner. However, I hope we can move on despite that fact.” 

 

Laslow can agree that, yes, this woman in front of him is absolutely  _ gorgeous _ and he absolutely  _ needs  _ to get her number, at least her name, before she likely walks out of his life forever. But he can’t help but feel an odd sort of shame of telling, or in this case  _ showing,  _ a stranger such a personal secret. Only his closest homeland friends know about his dances, have seen it in person. It’s likely that his other friends such as Peri or Xander only know he’s applied for a dance major at the college, not that he ‘owns’ a dance studio, but that’s beside the point.

 

Her laughter brings Laslow out of his deep thoughts, a light, and kindhearted sound, “I’m not quite sure how to go about this, but...” She raises her hand to him, an offering of peace, “My name is Kamui. T-The college might’ve called you, I’m not sure, but I’m supposed to be taking dance lessons from you for the next few months. It’s some sort of art credit I need to do.”

“Art credit?” At this point, the grey-haired dancer is utterly confused, “I’m not quite sure if I know what you mean, I don’t teach-”

He stops, watching Kamui dig through her bookbag rapidly, hurriedly looking for something.

 

Suddenly, she pulls out a paper and hands it to Laslow - her hands still trembling.

 

“I,” She blurts out, “I was given this by my college counselor. Their name is Izana, I believe? He didn’t disclose with me his last name.”

Laslow unconsciously grimaces, “Oh, him?”

 

Perhaps it’s the name, or the constant annoyances that come with it, that makes Laslow regret not locking his door this morning. Alas, he did get to meet a beautiful woman, even though she’d likely reject him in his asking for tea. Nonetheless, that was not the problem at his hands this moment.

 

“Izana said that someone owned the studio here and it was the closest one to my house. If you aren’t accepting new students, or maybe I went into the wrong place, I could always find somewhere else if it’s a problem. I’m sorry for the bother...” She’s shaking her head, a bright red color adoring her cheeks.

 

Laslow contemplates her words for a moment.

 

He’s not quite sure what Izana was trying to hint at when suggesting this girl to his studio, or even how Izana  _ knows  _ about this studio. Anything that has to do with that facetious dastard is likely filled with negative connotations, considering the numerous amounts of time he’s gotten in trouble with him throughout his college years. 

 

But...

 

A cute girl is on his figurative  _ and  _ literal doorstep, saying that she’s signed up for dance classes with him -  _ by him _ . What is a man supposed to say in this sort of situation? Should he tell her that he doesn’t do dance classes, that this is his own dance studio and home? Or does he lie just for the chance to get to talk to her more? She’s just... She’s just so cute and adorable, Laslow really doesn’t want to make her feel any worse than she does.

 

“You’re no bother, my dear,” Laslow shines his characteristic smile at her, “Perhaps I’ve gotten something mixed up. Would you be willing to go for some tea with me whilst we talk about this? It would be lovely to get to know my new dance student and a bit about her, hmm?”

 

What can Laslow say? He’s weak for this girl. His mind was already made from the moment she walked in

 

The girl blinks.

 

“Tea?” Her voice is hesitant.

 

(How old is she? What even was her name again?)

 

“If you would like to, milady,” Laslow uses his fanciful words in hopes for a simple yes, “There’s a cafe right around the corner. It’d take us two minutes, tops, for us to walk down there. I’d simply hate for you to miss out on their famous peach tea.”

She shifts around nervously, biting her lip, “Al... Alright.”

 

“Ah, gods, what a shame you’ve said no! I can’t-” Laslow pauses, his eyes widening, “Wait. Did you say yes?”

The girl looks hesitant to say anything more, “If-if that’s no bother, of course. I suppose it’d be a better place to discuss the dance lessons than standing in this hallway like this.” She laughs softly.

 

Laslow breathes out a sigh of relief, “Oh dear, I’m so used to people saying no! Yes, Kamui, was it?” He bites his cheek, swearing that if he gets that wrong... “Thank you for being so willing to join me.”

 

“There’s one problem I seem to have...” Kamui states, staring at the wall for a moment, then shyly looks towards Laslow. “I don’t suppose you’ve told me your name, have you?”

 

It’s his turn to blink in confusion.

 

“Did Izana not tell you? That’s quite... Odd.”

She nods, her face beginning to flush again. Kamui seems more confident with her actions now, likely relieved that the situation worked itself out. “Ah, I’m sorry. I was just nervous talking to him that it completely slipped my mind.”

 

Laslow grabs Kamui’s hand hesitantly, as if it were a fragile mirror, and takes a teasing bow. Her face heats up instantly, that beautiful bright red color returning to her cheeks in full. 

 

“My name is Laslow. It’s so nice to meet such a beautiful girl such as yourself, Kamui.”

* * *

 

 

The tea shop is relatively empty for being an early Friday morning. Dark clouds and cold air surround the area around them, a sign that rain is sure to follow. He finds them both a seat near a window, but close enough so that the waitress or waiter could find them.

 

Kamui sits carefully, cautiously, onto her seat. Laslow can tell that this likely isn’t her scene, but then he realizes - he likely doesn’t know a single thing about this girl he’s met just a mere half an hour ago. It’s not a surprise, yes, but it’s odd. From here on out, it’s likely that the two are going to spend a lot of time together.

 

“It’s a bit cloudy out there,” Kamui softly says, staring out the window.

 

Kamui still has a bit of hesitance with her actions. There’s a pink tinge to her cheeks, her movements are a bit shaky. Laslow understands the nerves she’s going through, not being the most confident person himself, so he decides to try to make a better effort at making her feel more comfortable.

 

Laslow nods in response, “Do you enjoy the rain?”

 

Red eyes meet his own. “I don’t know. Maybe when I’m not stuck in it. I like the sounds. It’s very comforting.”   
“I think it’s a bit too melancholic,” he admits, “Or maybe I’m being overdramatic.”

“I don’t think so.” Kamui responds, “I understand what you mean.”

 

Before Laslow can respond, the waitress comes up to greet them.

 

This girl is quite beautiful too - bright green eyes, strawberry blonde hair stuffed into a ponytail. He’s seen her before, considering how often he comes here. She’s got two left feet, yes, but doesn’t it only adds to her maid-like charms?

 

It’s odd, though, for some reason Laslow doesn’t find the appeal in her as much he had before as he finds in Kamui. Sure, those large green eyes are something to  _ die  _ for, but, yet... 

 

He takes a quick look at the girl across from him. 

 

Kamui’s quite beautiful herself...

 

“Hello! My name is Fe-Felicia! I’ll be your server for today!” She does a humble courtesy, “Is there anything you two might want? Would you like to know our specials for this morning?” 

Laslow smiles brightly at her, “Why hello there, my sweet sunflower. I would like whatever you have to recommend.” He even adds a wink to complement his look.

 

Kamui stares at him before she lets out a sharp laugh and suddenly covers up her mouth with a resounding slap. Felicia raises an eyebrow before she starts chuckling.

 

“Hey Kamui,” Her smile is bright as she looks at the girl across from Laslow. “I didn’t know you were friends with L-Laslow here.”

 

Laslow’s dumbfounded, “What? Do you two ladies know each other?” 

 

Kamui nods at him before putting her attention back on Felicia. “It’s very nice to see you, Felicia. It’s been too long.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Kamui!” Felicia beams, “Would you like your coffee black? Or are you going to try sugar for once?” 

Kamui sticks her tongue out jokingly, “Bleh. It ends up being too sweet.” 

 

“Alright, girls...” Laslow’s never felt more confused at this cafe, even when he had Felicia spill an entire cake on his lap. (He still doesn’t quite understand how that event happened. Felicia was at least three tables away!) “Don’t leave me out of the conversation?”

 

“Laslow, would you like your usual peach tea?” Felicia smiles, more confident than he’s ever seen her. (Alright, so of course he’s known about this cafe for a longer time than he personally wants to admit. Sue him.)

 

Laslow cautiously and slowly nods as Felicia hurries and walks off.

 

“You seem confused.” Kamui points out, looking a bit more awkward than before, “Felicia and I have known each other for a little while. High school friends.”

The grey-haired student laughs, “Perhaps I might be a little confused, but not necessarily in a bad way. It’s a rare, yet good, day when you get to talk to two beautiful women at once.”

  
He suspects a blush to rise on her cheeks but is surprised when nothing occurs.

 

“Hm, no blushing?” Laslow feels awkward. He wonders if he messed up. “Did my charms wear off this quickly?”   
Kamui pauses, “ _ Charms _ ?”

 

They share a glance and start laughing together. Laslow  _ really  _ likes her sweet, sing-song laughter. It fits her.

 

It takes another minute before either of them talk again. 

 

“So dance classes?” Kamui finally says, looking hesitant. “I don’t want to push the subject too much. It seemed as if you were just as confused as I was.”

“Hmm,” Laslow debates it for a moment, “Well, I really only know one sort of dance type, my apologies.”

“Ballet?” Kamui asks, “I glanced at your studio when I first walked in.”

He shakes his head before his face starts flushing. “It’s a bit embarrassing... I don’t know if you’ll still want to learn from me if I tell you...”

 

She nods, “I didn’t get to see very much but, well, you danced extremely well.”

Laslow doesn’t admit it to himself, but he feels as if his face is on fire. He did  _ not  _ wake up expecting for this conversation to occur. “Then I suppose you already know what sort of dancing it is...”

“Well, I...” Kamui starts, “I really couldn’t tell, don’t worry! I’m any sort of dance expert.”

 

“I was taught to,” Laslow brings his voice quiet, so she can only hear, “Well, belly dance... From my Mother.”

 

Kamui’s bright smile is almost contagious and Laslow notices she has dimples.  _ Dimples _ ! Most definitely adds to her charm, he notes.

 

“You learned it from your mom?” Kamui asks and Laslow smiles and nods in response. “That’s really sweet. I don’t know a lot about dancing, especially belly dancing. I’m really clumsy too... My older Brother says I don’t know how to separate my right foot from my left.”

 

Ah, so the maiden has a Brother? An elder one? Laslow tries to keep that in memory...  _ Just in case.  _ (Older, protective brothers can leave quite the imprint on you... Quite literally.)

 

“Wait.” Laslow pauses, “You’re willing to do that? With a complete stranger?”

 

Kamui takes a second to ponder, “I was forced to learn some self-defense moves as a child. I still remember a few moves, Laslow.” His name bounces off the top of her tongue deliberately. He wants her to say his name again.

 

“My lovely,” Laslow tries to make his voice flirty, “It’ll just be the two of us - hot and sweaty, dancing rhythmically together in such a way that could be considered _ scandalous. _ ”

“Don't’ forget!” Kamui hums, the edges of her mouth turned upwards.

 

“Of course, of course. I’m only teasing with you.” He’s embarrassed again, he’s likely messed up his chances already. That would be awful, he’d already had started to take a liking to Kamui.

She laughs, looking back towards the window again, “I, um...”

 

“So we should probably work out a schedule, right? I don’t want to sound pushy but, well, I do need to find a way to get my art credits. There were no available classes this later into the semester and I didn’t fill up my class requirements in order to pay with my scholarship.” Kamui bites her lip.

 

“...Sorry, that sounds a bit rude,” She’s flushed again, turning her gaze back to a crack in the wooden table. “I don’t want to make you feel pressured to take me on as your student, of course, but I’m kind of in a bind. It’s my own fault, really.”

Laslow doesn’t understand the pain that a scholarship can be, but he understands that this situation is stressing out Kamui quite a bit. “Of course, I’m sure you want to figure this out as soon as possible.”

 

She sighs, but at least a smile is growing on her face. “Thank you so much, Laslow. I really appreciate your willingness to help me... I, um. How much would you need?”

“Need?” He furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

She seems confused to his response. “Payment, I suppose? I know that it’s a big nuisance to teach someone out of the blue like this.”

 

And then there’s Felicia, returning back with a big smile on her face. She doesn’t say anything this time around, but instead places Kamui’s coffee and Laslow’s tea on their respective places and walks away promptly. Laslow’s a bit proud, her hand was a bit shaky but her service was multitude times better than he’s ever seen it before. He wonders if it’s Kamui’s presence that’s changed her, or if she’s just simply gotten better at it. It has been a week or two since he’s returned here, his schedule is too busy to sit down and have a cup of tea.

 

“Black coffee?” Laslow scrunches his nose feigning disgust. “How can you drink that bitter liquid?”   
She holds it and places it to her mouth, taking a sip. “I like it. How can you drink that sweet tea?”

Laslow rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Ah, because it is delicious. But it will never be as sweet as you are, my dearest Kamui.”

 

He can tell she isn’t sure how to respond, as she takes another sip as her answer.

 

“Yes... What do you mean by payment, however?” Laslow pushes the subject again. “You can’t expect a man such as myself to make such a cute girl pay. Or a cute anyone, for that manner.”

 

She sighs, puts down her coffee, and whips out her wallet. It has an orange kitty on it.

 

Laslow’s mind starts racing with thoughts a million miles per second.

 

“Laslow,” She says cautiously, testing the waters, “I can offer around forty a session... And dancing sessions are usually an hour, no?” He can tell she’s nervous, but he admits she’s holding herself pretty good despite that fact. “So twenty an hour, and I guess we’ll need to find a day of the week and a time to do them at...”

 

“But, milady-”

She shakes her head, effectively cutting off his words. “I couldn’t live with myself if I took advantage of your kindness, Laslow.”

 

He shakes his head and sighs. “What days are you free at, Kamui? When would you like to meet? I can likely rearrange my schedule for whatever days we need to meet at. And for college credits, well, I’ll talk to Izana about that soon. Does that sound okay, my lovely?”

 

Is he making it  _ too  _ obvious that he’s flirting with her?

 

“I, um,” Kamui bites her lip, “Do Thursdays sound okay? Perhaps around seven or so?”

Laslow smiles brightly, “That sounds absolutely wonderful. I’m already starting to look forward to our time together already. Would next week work or would that be too soon?”

 

Kamui’s phone starts ringing, and she takes a deep breath - effectively ignoring it. She only lifts it up a tad too, which Laslow assumes, to see the caller.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Kamui smiles, “Thank you for working this out with me so soon. I’m so sorry for the suddenness of my request. My Sister is coming to pick me up soon, so I’ll have to go,” 

 

“I’ll see you next week?” She gets up off of her chair, puts a few dollars on the table, and starts walking towards the door.

“Wait!” Laslow says suddenly, standing up. The chair screeches as he moves and he slightly cringes at the annoying sound. “I might need your number... Just in case I need to get in contact with my new student?” 

 

Kamui stares at him for a moment before bursting into cute giggles and faint red blushes, her dimples showing clearly on her small face, “I, oh dear, I’m sorry! Ah, gods, I’m so sorry!” She hands him her phone, and he gives his in response, “Message me if you ever need me, okay?”

 

Laslow feels his face burning as he types in his number quickly, his palms feel sweaty. He hopes she won’t notice when he hands her phone back. 

 

“Here you go, dearest Kamui,” They trade back. He realizes his phone is sweaty too. It seems that they’re both shyer than they seem.

 

“And there you go, Laslow,” She smiles, “It was very nice meeting you.”

“It was an absolute joy to meet you as well,” Laslow bows, “I will see you next Thursday?”

  
She nods and, soon, she’s out the door.

 

He exhales deeply and falls back into his chair. Somewhat excited and simultaneously exhausted just for a simple morning tea date, he’ll admit that he honestly does feel excited about these lessons. Perhaps he’s just lonely though, and the idea of talking to someone annually and somewhat guaranteed makes his heart jump for joy.

 

There is a bit of a problem here...

 

He’s not a certified dance teacher. 

And he _ certainly _ can’t guarantee her those college credits - the only damn reason she’s even started communicating with him. 

 

Laslow takes a deep breath.

 

Perhaps he should try to trade in a few favors. Gods only know how much he wants to talk to Izana after what happened last time.

 

After all, Kamui is counting on him.


	2. curtsy

“Let me get this straight,” Selena groans, pressing a hand to her temple, “You’ve promised some random chick dancing lessons? Dancing lessons that she  _ thinks _ will get her college credits?”

 

Laslow glances at her nervously, not particularly wanting to meet her sneer. He nods awkwardly, returning his gaze back to the dirtied cafeteria tile.

 

“I can call in a few favors.”

 

“You are not a teacher, Laslow,” Selena groans in frustration. “Why do you think it’ll even be a smidge possible that you can give her what you’ve promised?”

Laslow turns his eyes back to her, his cheeks flushing, “It’s not anything like that!”

Selena rolls her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

 

“Izana hates our guts,” she says, “It’s possible he’ll punch you first before he tries to helps you. All with that creepy smile he has.”   
“Always such the downer, hmm?” Laslow smiles, “It wouldn’t be him that I ask... At least, not at first...”

 

Selena narrows her eyes, “Dear gods, you’re not thinking about asking Xander, right?”

Laslow chuckles, “You know me all too well! He owes me one, after all.”

“You’re really expecting him to really jeopardize his job for a favor, especially one for you?” Selena asks, her voice tight.

 

He shrugs, “Guess it’ll never hurt to find out. I’ve already messaged him saying that I wanted to speak.”

 

“What even is this girl’s name?” Selena stabs a piece of lettuce. “She’s ought to be cute, considering how much work you’re willing to put in for her. It’s not typical of you to try  _ this  _ hard.”

“You’re just trying to steal her...” Laslow shakes his head, faking a pout, “Don’t you have Camilla already? Isn’t she the love of your life?” 

 

Selena’s face goes as bright red as her hair. She suddenly holds up her fork in the air threateningly, pointing it at Laslow.

 

“Laslow!” She squeals. “What the hell, dude? We’ve only been dating for a month, is all! You know that! Neither of us is a hopelessly romantic, yet desperate flirt like yourself. We actually are being realistic.”

“Realism is for the lonely,” Laslow sorrowfully grimaces. “Besides that... Camilla and her older Brother are currently walking towards us.”

 

“What?” Her voice sounds like a nervous little kid, moving her head quickly to look over her shoulder, “Dear gods, tell me how I look!”

“You look infuriatingly in love,” Laslow groans.

 

Camilla waves at them, a bright smile on her face. Xander is the opposite, not moving his arms from his sides - his face stoic. 

 

“Hello darlings,” Camilla hugs Selena from behind, “and how are you, my love?”

Selena blushes, “I... I’m okay, how are you?” 

 

Xander nods at Laslow before moving to sit next to the dancer. Camilla, likewise, sits next to her beloved hotheaded redhead. Neither of the two siblings has any food or drinks on hand and it’s only natural Laslow starts to question what’s up. (Should he ask Xander about that favor right now?)

 

“I’m great, sweetie!” Camilla puts an arm over Selena’s shoulders and Laslow can barely make out Selena’s hand trembling as she digs into her salad. “I wanted to talk to both of you for a second though, so it’s great Xander and I have found you here.” 

Laslow raises an eyebrow, “Ah, you were looking for us? And what is the reason for this pleasure?”

 

Xander finally cracks a smile, shaking his head.

 

“I’ve missed my cute girlfriend,” Camilla flirts, making Selena blush harder. “And, Laslow, Xander tells me you’ve messaged him about needing to talk?”

Xander nods, “Quite yes. I was wondering what had happened. Is everything okay? You were quite vague about details.”

 

Laslow’s face burns, feeling the harsh stares of the three. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I w-wanted to ask you for a favor,” He forces a bright smile, but his body language is clearly tight and anxious.

“A favor?” Xander’s curiosities seems piqued.

 

Selena snorts.

 

“Well, yes,” The grey-haired dancer stammers out, “Do you remember that one night Peri, you, and I all ended up getting arrested? I barely had enough money to bail us out?”

 

Xander nods. 

 

Laslow’s guilt starts to rise up; he wasn’t expecting to ever really use this. He  _ did not  _ want to use this. “After we dropped off Peri, you said to me that if I ever needed help... You’d try to help. That meant a lot to me.”

 

“That was years ago,” Xander heartily laughs, “But yes, I remember and I still hold true to that statement.”

Laslow bites his lip, “I wanted to call in that favor. But... It might get you in trouble, I’m not quite sure.”

 

“I’ll help for whatever is in my power, you should know that, Laslow.”

Selena glares from across the table. Laslow isn’t sure if it is directed at him or Xander.

 

Laslow, however, honestly can say he wasn’t expecting this situation to run in his favor, but it is certainly not unwelcome. “Well, you see... I’ve promised someone that, if I were able to teach them dance lessons for a few months, well... I’d be able to give them college credits after the courses had been finished.”

 

It goes quiet.

 

“You can dance, Laslow?” Camilla beams. “That’s wonderful! You should show us your moves one day! Ah, Xander, wouldn’t that be wonderful to see? Perhaps we can get Elise, Leo, and-”

 

Xander shakes his head, effectively cutting off his younger Sister, “Laslow, I’m not an art teacher. I’m a history professor. It’s highly unlikely that I’ll be able to offer you any sort of credit like this. It would be highly unlikely even if I  _ were  _ an art teacher.”

 

Laslow opens his mouth to say something.

 

“But...” The blonde stops him, “I will try.”

 

“Xander, oh gods, thank you-”

 

“This is something I’m doing as a friend, though, and not because of a silly favor made in the middle of the night. I do want to know something before I go off and make a fool of myself, however,” Xander interrupts. “Exactly who is this special someone?”

 

Selena groans, exasperated. “I was just trying to get this out of him, like, five minutes ago! I swear to the gods if you...”

Laslow shakes his head, “Ah, well. I’ve only just met them, but...”

 

“I want to get to know more of her, you understand?” Laslow smiles bashfully. “It’s an odd feeling.”

 

“Laslow, dear gods, this just sounds like a desperate attempt to get a girlfriend,” Selena says bitterly, rubbing her temples.

Camilla raises an eyebrow, “Does it not sound a bit romantic, Selena?”

Selena feigns a disgusted expression.

 

Xander’s face is unreadable, “If it works out, you’ll have to let me meet them.”

“Of course!” Laslow is quick to respond, resisting the urge to bow to his dear friend, “T-Thank you, oh gods, thank you so much!”

 

Xander raises a hand to shush his friend, “Don’t tell Peri I’m doing this. At least not for now.”

“What; why for?” Laslow furrows his eyebrows.

 

The professor shrugs, a joking smile on his face. “Perhaps I want to live.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The dancer frowns.

“You know Peri,” Xander says.

 

Camilla laughs. “Oh, Laslow, don’t you know she’d kill Xander in a heartbeat if she knew? Or, at least, make him give her in a favor in return. She’s not a fan of favorites, is she? It would be akin to treason if she found out!”

Laslow takes a moment to think, then nods and agrees. “Perhaps so.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do about the credits,” Xander states, “I can give you no promises except for the promise that I’ll try. I hope that will suffice for now.”   
The dancer smiles, “I really do appreciate this, Xander.”

 

“I don’t!” Selena huffs. “You’re ridiculous for condoning his behavior, Xander! It’s some random chick he’s trying to impress with all of this dance instructor bullshit.”

 

Camilla raises an eyebrow. “Are you jealous, Selena?”

Selena quickly shakes her head, trying to reassure the purple haired girl, “Of course not!”

 

“I’m just quite elated that I don’t have to discuss with Izana for now.” Laslow mumbles. “I was almost prepared to write my own will.”

 

Xander and Camilla pick up on his quiet words, beginning to chuckle. Selena, on the other hand, rolls her eyes. Typical Nohrians. (And typical Selena.)

 


End file.
